Souvienstoi
by milkagirl
Summary: Seiya se réveille à l'hôpital et est surpris car tout a changé. Il a survécu à un accident et perdu une grande partie de sa memoire. 10 ans pour être exacte et il n'en reviendra pas à quel point les choses ont changé...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Souviens-toi

**Note: **Remerciement à zhane654 qui m'a grandement aidee dans l'ecriture de cette fic!

zhane654 j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira!

**Genre** : Romance et humour

**Couples** A découvrir! ^^

Prologue

Levant une fois de plus les yeux vers l'Horloge des 12 maisons tout en ne pouvant empêcher un grognement de frustration; nous attendions, assis devant l'entrée du temple du Grand Pope, que l'entretient entre Athena et Kanon, le seul or qui soit revenu des enfers, prenne fin…

Je sais, ce n'est pas en fixant le cadran toute les cinq secondes que le temps passera plus vite. Mais cela fait déjà plus de deux heures que cette fichu réunion dure. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, je constatais qu'eux aussi étaient loin d'être calme malgré ce qu'ils laissaient paraitre.

Ikky se tenait près de la porte, guettant régulièrement les allés-venus dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre Athena, mais jusqu'à maintenant seul des gardes et quelques servantes étaient passés, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur du Phoenix, et qui avait fait poussé un petit cri apeuré à une servante qui avait eut le malheur de croiser son regard alors qu'elle rentrait de son service.

Hyoga s'était appuyé contre une colonne et demeurait ainsi depuis plus d'une heure, Shiryu méditait assis en tailleur à même le sol et Shun, Shun... qui semblait assoupi au pied d'une colonne. Il n'aurait pas dû venir et devrait être à l'infirmerie entrain de récupérer.

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais au mieux de ma forme moi aussi, mon corps entier n'était que souffrance et depuis ce matin j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Mais n'ayant aucune intention de retourner à l'infirmerie; de toute façon, j'avais passé bien trop de temps allongé dans ce fichu lit à mon goût.

Ce qu'il en ressortira de cette réunion est trop important pour que je puisse le manqué.

Beaucoup trop de gens on périt dans cette bataille et s'il y'avait une chance pour qu'ils reviennent...

Kanon était notre seul espoir tout dépendait de ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il errait dans les Enfers.

- Seiya?

Je sursautai, perdu tel que je l'étais dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et Shun se tenait à présent devant moi, ses yeux verts brillant d'inquiétude.

Derrière lui, Ikky, Hyoga et Shiryu me regardaient bizarrement.

- Désolé, je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et de toute façon, je ne suis pas une chochotte! J'essayai de donner un temps enjoué à ma voix mais Shun ne fut pas dupe.

Je mentais.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait comprit, mais il ne dira rien.

Tout le monde était inquiet pour moi depuis notre retour. Ils se doutaient que quelque chose s'était passé à Elysion mais ne savaient précisément quoi. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire.

Est-ce qu'ils m'en voudront ?

Je connaissais la réponse bien sûr mais je ne veux pas y penser. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Il est vrai que j'aurais _dû_ mourir à cet instant. Je suis même_ sûr _que j'étais mort...

Je me rappelle même de l'instant où mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre.

Il paraît qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans son cœur et que quand il lâche, on le suit bien sagement et on fait le grand saut avec lui...

Et pourtant, je me suis réveillé dans ce lit d'hopital, vivant. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé.

Moi, je le sais. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai rien dit. A quoi bon leur dire que j'ai vu cet homme si vieux que j'en suis presque persuadé, aurait pu être le doyen du monde. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a dit à cet instant et qui me revient sans cesse à l'esprit:

« Si peu de temps…Il vous reste si peu de temps. Prenez garde à l'ombre. Vous nous avez promis... »

Promis quoi? Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir promis quoi que ce soit à ce vieil homme décrépi.

Ce discours n'avait ni queue ni tête.

J'aurais pu penser à un délire qu'on les malades en général, mais l'objet qu'il m'avait alors donné et qui était en ce moment même dans une des poches de mon vieux jean était plus que réel.

Me redressant tout en essayant d'oublier le vertige qui me prit soudain. Je fis face à Shun en tâchant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message car son visage s'éclaircit soudain retrouvant cette joie insouciante qui était sienne.

- Seiya, reprit-il, Athena nous demande.

Voyant qu'il avait capté toute mon poursuivit.

- Athena nous attend pour nous faire part de sa décision.

Je hochais la tête, dans la totale incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit. Ma migraine qui n'avait cessé de m'ennuyer revenait avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Malgré tout, je tachai de ne rien laisser paraitre et suivit le mouvement.

Nous étions presque arrivé devant les double portes quand un éclat de rire enfantin retentit dans le temple.

Les autres ne semblèrent pas le remarquer car ils continuèrent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Puis tout se passa en un instant.

un flash. Puis.

Un enfant sortit de nulle part avec des cheveux ébène en pagaille courrait dans le temple du Grand Pope tandis que son rire innocent et enjoué retentissait dans l'air.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais mais son visage, son rire avait un air de déjà-vu.

Je sentais le sang pulser à mes tempes tant la douleur qui me saisit au crane fut violente.

Mon corps devint aussi mout que du perdis l'équilibre, tombant en arrière

J'essayai de me rattraper en vain quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y avait rien.

J'entendis vaguement un appel au loin.

Oh merde.

Cela va vraiment, _vraiment_ faire mal.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd et se fut l'obscurité.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce long retard. Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre…

Chapitre 1 : Une longue journée (part1)

Depuis combien de temps étais-je réveillé? Etais-ce déjà le matin? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal, que s'est-il passé hier?

Arghh... j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

_Je ne boirai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool._

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je n'ai jamais bu de ma vie. Je me sens nauséeux.

Je n'arrive pas à penser, je veux juste... dormir.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je réveillé? Cinq minutes, une demi-heure, difficile à dire.

Quel jour est-on, en faite? Pendant un instant j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important mais ce n'est que de courte durée. Cette sensation disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparut. Je me rends compte que la douleur dans ma tête s'est un peu calmé, continuant de pulser lentement en un rythme sadique mais au moins je n'avais plus la sensation d'avoir la tête fendu en deux.

Bon réfléchissons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi? J'essaie de me rappeler de la nuit dernière aussi fort que je peux mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sont des vieilles images du passé.

Mon enfance à l'orphelinat.

Mon arrivé au Sanctuaire.

Et des choses beaucoup plus désagréables:

La bataille du Sanctuaire.

Le bilan des morts qui ne cesse de s'alourdir.

Poséidon. Hadès.

Oui. Nous avons gagné ses batailles mais à quel prix? Nous étions complètement détruit et puis... et puis on était de retour et...et Kanon était là... Il avait survécut...

Là on attendait que la réunion entre les deux finissent puis il y'avait eut un flash et le trou noir.

Je grimaçais tandis que je sentais la honte s'emparer de moi. J'avais perdu connaissance alors que je m'évertuais à pousser mes frères d'arme à prendre du repos.

_Comme un con._

Je me raidis face à l'insulte. J'ai eut l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à ma place et j'étais choqué de mes propres pensées. Allons bon voilà que je devenais cinglé.

Bon, trêve de bavardage, il fallait que je sache où j'étais. Avec un immense effort je ramenai ma main droite qui semblait aussi lourde que du plomb et la passait lentement sur mon visage.

Je papillonnai des yeux. Doucement, j'entrouvris les paupières, mais les refermai aussitôt. La lumière, les murs blancs, les draps blancs, tout était bien trop éblouissant.

On dirait une blague de mauvais gout. Je suis à l'hôpital. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je n'ai pas pu être si malade, n'est ce pas?

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône.

Mais après ca, rien… le vide total.

C'est bizarre, cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à l'hôpital de la fondation Kido. C'est étrange. Il faut que j'appelle Saori pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé. Je tourne la tête sur la table de nuit et la je réalise qu'il n'y'a pas de téléphone dans la chambre. Ni sur le mur, ni sur la chaise.

Ok. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, du moment que je puisse avoir des réponses à mes interrogations.

Maintenant que j'y pense, où étaient tout les docteurs et infirmières? Que se passerai t-il si j'étais en train de mourir?

Je donnerai tout pour un verre d'eau.

« Hey, y'a quelqu'un ? Appelai-je faiblement. Ma voix me semble inconnue et complètement enrouée comme si je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Seul le silence me répondit. »

Je me doute que personne ne peut entendre ma voix derrière cette porte épaisse.

Alors j'ai appuyé sur le bouton qui se situait au dessus du lit. Je pressai celui avec le dessin d'une personne. Et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

Ça a marché!

Une jeune infirmière dans un uniforme vert-pomme entra et me sourit.

« Bonjour, Mr. Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Heu, bien merci. Je suis juste assoiffé et ma tête me fait mal. »

Elle s'approcha du lit prit ma température avant de me tendre un verre d'eau et des médicaments.

« Buvez ça.

- Merci, dis-je en avalant les pilules. Donc, continuai-je après un cours instant. Je suis à l'hôpital? Ou dans un camp de vacance un peu bizarre. »

L'infirmière sourit.

« Désolée, L'hôpital. Vous ne vous souvenez pas comment vous avez atterri ici?

- Si. Dis-je. Mais je me sens un peu dans les vapes pour être honnête.

- C'est parce que vous vous êtes cogné la tête très fort. Est ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé après?

- Hu. Non. Et... Quelle heure est-il?

-Il est neuf heures du soir.»

Neuf heures? Wow. J'ai dormi un jour entier?

« Je m'appel Luth, vous avez été transporté dans cette chambre il y'a quelques heures. Vous savez nous nous sommes déjà parlé à plusieurs reprise.

- Hein? Dis-je surpris. Quand ça?

- Oh, ce matin, mais c'était des phrases sans queue ni tête. Vous sembliez obsédé à propos d'une importante réunion et de chevaliers d'or. »

Bien. Non seulement je suis obsédé par les chevaliers d'or, il faut en plus que j'en parle à des étrangers.

« Chevaliers d'or ? J'essaie de prendre un air soucieux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sa veut dire.

- Bien, vous semblez cohérent maintenant. »

Elle arrangea les oreillers derrière moi.

« Y'a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous?

- J'aimerais un jus de fruit si ça ne vous dérange pas et... je ne vois de téléphone nulle part.

- Vos affaires ont été mises en sécurité. Je vais vous les chercher. »

Elle s'en va et je regarde la chambre devenue à nouveau silencieuse.

Je me demande si Hyoga, Shun et les autres sont inquiets. Bien sûr qu'ils doivent l'être. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'être malade.

Il me tarde de sortir d'ici et de les rejoindre au plus vite. Par Athena, j'espère vraiment que Kanon a de bonne nouvelle.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Quand bien même j'ai été inconscient pendant plus d'une journée et m'être retrouvé à l'hôpital. Apparemment personne ne s'en souci.

Je ne peux empêcher une larme traitresse de glisser le long de ma joue, juste au moment où Luth ouvrit la porte de nouveau. Elle portait un sac en plastique avec un numéro écrit dessus.

« Oh mon Dieu. Dit-elle en voyant mes larmes. Est-ce que vous avez mal?

- Non cela va beaucoup mieux grâce aux médicaments que vous m'avez donnés. »

Il y'a un silence. Luth posa le sac en plastique sur le lit et me fixa de son regard pénétrant.

-« Bien... je vais vous chercher votre jus de fruit. Du jus d'orange vous irai?

- Ce serait parfait, merci. Dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux- et la soudain je remarquais mes cheveux. Oh merde. Qu'est-ce que...? »

Mais cheveux ont toujours été court, mal entretenus et qui partaient dans tout les sens.

Mais ses cheveux sont magnifiques. Ils brillent de santé, la coupe semble parfaite et ils sont...longs. Au moins jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Et mes ongles sont manucurés.

Aurais-je raté quelque chose? Comment mes cheveux ont pu devenir aussi longs en une nuit?

Je décidai de mettre ça de côté pour l'instant et pris le sac en plastique devant moi.

Je plongeai ma main dedans et en ressorti un sac-à-dos qui semblait coûter cher. "Louis Vuitton" était ce qui était imprimé sur la languette.

Oh bien. Soupir de déception. Ce n'est pas mon sac. Ils ont dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute un riche type qui doit occuper une autre chambre à cet étage.

« Excusez-moi, appelai-je, ce sac n'est pas à moi. »

Mais la porte était déjà fermée.

Je posai le sac Louis Vuitton sur le lit et m'adossai contre les oreillers. Il n'y'avait aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Je pourrai bientôt joindre Saori par téléphone et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Satisfait. Je fermai les yeux.

...

(À suivre)

Non je plaisante lol, voilà la suite. Voila un peu plus d'action!

Je me réveillai pour trouver la lumière du matin illuminé la chambre. Un verre de jus d'orange était posé sur la table de nuit et Luth était en train d'arranger des fleurs dans un vase dans un coin de la chambre.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux à présent.

« Bonjour, Luth. Dis-je de ma voix enrouée. Qu'elle heure est-il? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle semble choquée.

« Vous…vous vous rappelez de moi? » Bégaya-elle en esquissant un mouvement de recule.

- Evidemment. Répondis-je surpris. On s'est rencontré hier. Nous avons parlé.

- Oui! Oui cela s'est passé ainsi. Elle sembla soulagée. Désolé s'était pour écarter tout risque d'un choc pos traumatique. Ne vous alarmez pas. C'est normal d'être un peu confus après un choc à la tête. »

Instinctivement, je passai une main sur le bandage qui enserrait ma à tête. Wow. Je ne me suis vraiment pas raté.

« Vous vous en sortez bien, dit Luth en passant une main sur mon épaule droite. Je vais vous chercher un verre de jus frais. »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et j'ai la surprise de voir entrer une femme qui ne soit pas une infirmière. Elle est grande, rousse, à des yeux chocolat et semble être dans la trentaine, elle porte une robe rouge sang et des lunettes de soleil sont relevés sur ses cheveux. Dans sa main gauche, elle porte un sac en papier.

C'est Seika. Je veux dire, je suis sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent que c'est elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai hésité.

« Cette chambre est un peu trop lumineuse. S'exclame t-elle de sa voix de petite fille. »

Ok. C'est définitivement elle.

« Je me sens si lasse. Ma journée est si chargée. Dit-elle à personne en particulier. »

Elle s'arrêta, son regard fait le tour de la chambre et se posa sur Luth.

« Comment va t-il?

Luth sourit.

- Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il a reprit connaissance.

-Merci Dieu. Soupire t-elle. Vous savez, il était si bizarre hier et avait l'air un peu_ attardé_.

- Votre frère n'est pas bizarre et il comprend ce que vous dites. »

La vérité, c'est que je suis complètement largué. Je ne peux m'empêché de fixer Seika. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle? Elle a l'air différente, plus mince et plus… âgée. Et la luminosité de la pièce ne fait rien pour arranger. C'est même pire.

Est-elle malade ? Non. Je le saurais si elle l'avait été. Mai honnêtement, elle semble avoir pris des années depuis la nuit dernière. Je devrais peut-être lui acheter une crème anti-âge pour noël.

« Comment vas-tu mon chou ? C'est moi, ta-sœur. Dit-elle en me tendant le sac en papier. Lequel contenait du savon, champoing et des affaires de rechange. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et s'éloigna avant que je puisse la serrer dans mes bras.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus d'une minute je le crains. Continua t-elle d'une voix tendue comme si elle avait peur que j'explose soudain en colère. Il faut que j'accompagne Ronny.

- Ronny ?

- Oui chez le dentiste. Il m'attend dans la voiture, le pauvre. Je ne le laisserai jamais mettre un pied dans cet hôpital, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait attraper. Elle posa soudain ses mains sur ses hanches et me lança un regard de reproche. Tu sais qui est Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne savais pas qui s'était mais j'avais l'impression qu'une réponse négative aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Je hochai donc la tête.

Elle fouilla dans le sac en plastic et en sorti une carte qu'elle me tendit.

« Une carte pour toi. Dit-elle. C'est d'André et Mia.

Je la regarde médusé.

- Qui ? Demandai-je.

- André et Mia, mes meilleurs amis. Dit-elle comme si s'était évident. Et voisins. »

Ses meilleurs amis ne s'appelaient pas André et Mia mais Zeith et Chantal. Et ses voisins, elle n'en avait pas puisqu'elle vivait dans le dortoir des servantes du Sanctuaire.

« Bref, oublie ca. Ils t'envoient tous leurs vœux de rétablissement et André veut avoir ton avis sur sa façon de skier.

Skier ? Je ne sais pas skier.

-Seika… Hum. Je posais ma main sur mon front essayant d'emmagasiner toute ses nouvelles données. Qu'est ce que tu me racontes la ?

- Je suis de retour ! Luth entra dans la chambre. Un verre de jus d'orange frais dans ses mains. Le dr. Kanw est en chemin pour venir te voir.

- Je dois y aller mon chou. Ronny doit s'impatienter. »

Oh mon dieu, ma sœur est folle. Ca ne peut être que ca. Elle est devenue sénile à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il faudrait que je parle au docteur à propos d'elle.

« Je reviendrai avec Shun et Nataniel. Dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

_Nataniel _? Elle était vraiment à fond dans son délire.

- D'accord sis. Je souris vaillamment. Je suis si impatient. »

On dit que les sœurs sont souvent un peu folles. Et j'ai encore oublié de demander des nouvelles du Sanctuaire.

Quelques coups à la porte interrompent mes pensées. Et un jeune docteur avec des cheveux couleur sable entra suivi de trois autres personnes en uniforme médicale.

« Bonjour, Seiya. Comment allez-vous ? Dit-il de son sourire éblouissant. Je suis le docteur Kanw , responsable du service neurologique. Voici Alexia mon assistante et, Kyle et Yax nos deux stagiaires. Alors comment vous sentez-vous.

- Bien ! Excepté pour un léger mal de crâne. Admis-je.

- Bien, dit le docteur. Je vais regarder ca. Vous aurez peut-être besoin d'une thérapie. Bon premièrement je vais vous poser quelques questions. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela semble trop évident. Il m'adressa un sourire professionnel et j'eus le sentiment qu'il avait dû faire ca des milliers de fois avant.

- Quel est votre date de naissance ?

- le 1er décembre. Répondis-je promptement.

- Bien et où êtes-vous né ?

- Au Japon.

Yax hoche la tête et cocha quelque chose dans son bloc note.

- Très bien. Maintenant, Mr Zeiss quand vous avez eut cet accident de voiture. Vous vous êtes cogné la tête contre le volant, il y'avait des éclats de verre dans votre tête mais on dirait que vous avez été très chanceux. Nous aurons besoins de faire des vérifications supplémentaires plus tard dans la journée. Mais pour l'instant, je vais passer ce stylo devant vous et j'aimerais que vous le suiviez des yeux.

Les médecins ne vous laissent pas en placer une, n'est ce pas ?

- Excusez-moi. Je l'interromps, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne m'appel pas Zeiss et je n'ai pas eut d'accident de voiture.

Dr kanw fronça les sourcils et revint deux pages en arrières sur son bloc notes.

- Il est dit que le patient a été implique dans un accident de voiture.

Il regarda ses collègues pour confirmation.

Pourquoi il les interroge eux ? Je suis la personne concerné !

- Bien, ils doivent s'être trompés.

- Vous ne vous appeler pas Zeiss ?

- Je suis Seiya Kido. Je sais encore comment je m'appel, dis-je d'une voix irrité. Je ne suis pas _stupide_. » J'étais en train de me laisser dominer par la colère.

_Tue-les tout simplement_.

Je me figeai douché. Il était hors de question que je m'attaque à des innocents aussi agacent ils pouvaient être. Peut-être ont-ils raison, peut-être est-ce moi qui suis fou.

« Calmez-vous Mr Zeiss. Le docteur échange un regard avec Luth et ont l'air de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

- C'était définitivement un accident de voiture. Murmure Luth. Vous avez perdu le contrôle et heurté un arbre. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu. »

J'aurais éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée. Qu'un chevalier puisse mourir dans un accident de voiture était tout simplement risible.

« Je n'ai pas pu avoir un accident de voiture. Soupirai-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Je n'en ai pas. Et je n'ai même pas de permis ! Et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les moyens d'avoir une voiture.

- Vous n'avez pas… l'assistante du docteur tourna quelques pages de son bloc note. Une Mercedes convertible ? »

Je ne peux m'empêché de pouffer.

« Une Mercedes ? Je n'ai que quinze ans au dernière nouvelle. »

Nouveau silence.

Tout le monde semble stupéfait. Le docteur kanw sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Kyle qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Il lui montra quelque chose dans ses notes et les yeux du docteur semblèrent s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Il s'approcha plus près ses yeux ne cessant de me fixer de cette expression grave et se planta devant moi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ? Dis-je soudain pris d'un doute.

- Seiya, je vais te poser une autre question, sa voix est devenue beaucoup plus gentil. Peux-tu me dire quel jour nous sommes ?

- Quel _jour_ nous sommes ? Je répète sidéré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une des questions habituelles que nous posons à nos patients. Juste dis-moi quel jour tu pense que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde fixement essayant de voir où est l'arnaque.

- Le Jeudi 20 Aout 1986. Dis-je enfin.

Un ange passe. C'est comme si personne n'osait respirer.

- Ok. Le docteur Kanw s'assoit sur le lit. Seiya, nous sommes le 9 Mai 1996. »

Son visage est sérieux. Tous les autres semblent sérieux aussi. Pendant un instant je me demande si les machines à voyager dans le temps existent déjà.

« Très drôle. C'est une blague de Hyoga et Ikki ?

- Je ne connais personne du nom de Hyoga ou Ikki. Continua le dr. Kanw sans briser le contact. Et je ne plaisante pas.

- Mais c'est le _futur_, dis-je stupidement. Comment ai-je pu faire un bon de dix ans ?

- Ne te fâche pas. Dis-moi jute quel la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Eh bien, je fronçais les sourcils, j'étais avec mes amis et j'ai glissé et voila que je me retrouve ici. C'était en _1986._ Je le sais parfaitement parce que le lendemain. J'aurais dû être en mission. Mais je suis coincé ici !

Ma voix a tremblé.

- Seiya, murmure Luth, cela s'est passé il y'a plus de dix ans. Vous vous rappelez le _mauvais_ accident. »

Elle semble si sûre. Ils semblent tous si sûr. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Seika semble si âgée et pourquoi je n'ai rien compris à son monologue de tout a l'heure.

Donc, je devrais avoir vingt-cinq ans.

Mes mains tremblent. Je les passe nerveusement sur mon visage.

« Pourrais-je avoir un miroir » je murmure.

Luth se précipite dans la salle de bain et en ressors avec un morceau carré qu'elle me tendit.

J'avale difficilement alors que je contemple l'inconnu dans le miroir.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude de ressembler.

Je ferme les yeux et visualise mon vieux moi à quinze ans. Puis j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Un type différent se trouve en face de moi. Mes cheveux sont brillants et n'ont jamais été aussi disciplinés de toute ma vie. Mon visage est plus fin et je n'arrive pas à regarder dans les yeux noisette-dorés qui me font fasse. J'ai l'air d'avoir prix un sacré coup de vieux.

J'ai oublié une partie de ma vie. J'ai envie d'hurler.

Ils ont raison. C'est 1996. Ce qui veut dire… Oh ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai vraiment vingt-cinq ans.

Je suis _vieux_.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui peuvent être Ronny et Nataniel ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu, mais comme j'avais du temps libre et la mémoire encore fraiche du chap précédent je me suis pourquoi pas.

Ca me fera du bien d'arrêter de jouer les sadiques de temps en temps ^^

Soit dit en passant j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre précédent mais cela n'enlèvera en rien la compréhension pour ce chapitre.

Autre chose que j'avais oublié de préciser : maintenant qu'on est au second chapitre. Il serait judicieux de dire que s'est un… heu…hum…yaoi.

Mon premier soit dit en passant mais je ferais de mon mieux !

**Soldaria: **Ca me fait plaisir que tu es appréciée donc je ne vais pas te faire patienter plus longtemps, voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras!

**Vampire no Pandora:** Le mystère… tout tourne autour de ca dans cet fic et si à la fin je réussis à vous surprendre, je serais un pti auteur comblé !

**Hemere:** Oui c'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à trouver tous ses mystères et je peux dire que j'ai eu du mal a ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux ! Donc voici ce nouveau chapitre avec quelques réponses et de nouveaux mystères pour ne pas changer ! Pour les paris, la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

**Zhane654:** J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre alors!

Merci pour les reviews !

Chapitre: 2 :Une longue journée (part2)

**Lieu inconnu**

Un bruit de verre brisé troubla le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes dans la salle obscure ou les ténèbres prédominaient.

Assis sur le trône, l'homme fusillait du regard son serviteur qui venait de mettre un pied à terre.

Agenouillé devant lui, la personne encapuchonnée ne fit rien pour essuyer les gouttes de vin qui venait de lui être jeté à la figure.

L'homme était furieux

- Qu'as-tu fais a Pégase ? Fulmina t-il.

- Il… il m'a surprit. Maitre. Je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que d'effacer sa mémoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout fais pour qu'on croit a un accident.

L'homme se leva soudain sa puissante cosmo énergie rempli la salle faisant de ratatiner un peu plus l'homme à ses pieds.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas t'envoyer pourrir chez Hadès sur le champ.

Sa voix était glaciale et le jeune servant frissonna essayant de ne pas trahir sa peur.

- Eterno ! Appela t-il.

- **Dolore. **Répondis une voix inhumaine sorti d'outre-tombe. Une voix sans aucune émotion. Le genre de voix capable de vous donner des cauchemars.

Le jeune serviteur s'écroula soudain poussant un hurlement atroce.

- Par ta faute, tu as faillis faire échouer un plan qui m'a pris plusieurs années. Quel est ton excuse ?

- Maitre…. Maitre pitié… gémit-il pitoyablement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant. Tu vas encore me servir.

La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement, son corps entier tremblant encore du sortilège qui lui avait été infligé.

- Tu vas retourner au Sanctuaire et continuer ta mission. Mais avant de partir, tu vas me distraire…

- Maitre…

- Cesse de te lamenter. Susurra de sa voix grave le bourreau tandis qu'il comblait la distance qui le séparait de sa victime.

Il glissa ses doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à se relever.

- Prépare-toi à recevoir ta punition.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il était inutile de chercher à s'enfuir. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que cela arriverait.

Quelques instants plus tard, des cris de douleurs s'élevèrent dans la pièce vite remplace par des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisirs.

**

* * *

**

**Seiya**

Ils m'ont apporté une tasse de thé bien fort même si j'aurais préféré du café. Je revenais juste de l'examen neurologique et le me fera passer un scanner un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il n'est que dix heures du matin et je me sens déjà à bout.

Luth est partie soudainement quelques minutes après le départ du docteur, prétextant un travail à faire et Alexia est restée dans la chambre ne cessant de me harceler sur mon état de santé.

- Je ne vous blâme pas, elle me sourit amicalement. Juste essayez de ne pas trop vous forcer. Vous avez encore besoin de repos.

Elle consulta sa montre et écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc.

- Voulez-vous des magazines où un journal particulier? Continua t-elle. Je m'en vais chercher votre petit-déjeuner.

- N'importe quel journal irait, dis-je tandis que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit.

Alexia disparut derrière une porte et revint avec une copie de l'Express en main.

« La coupe du monde de cyclisme » était en tête de couverture. Je la remerciai.

- Je tiens aussi à m'excuser. Dit-elle après un instant.

Face à mon regard interrogatif, elle poursuivit

- Je suis la personne chargé de prendre soin de vous. J'aurais du venir a votre chevet hier lorsque vous avez appelez, mais disons qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre.

- Un truc bizarre.

- Oui…elle parut gênée. C'est juste que…je me suis endormie peut avant votre appel.

Je lui souris.

- Ca peut arrive a tout le monde. Dis-je conciliant.

Elle soupira apparemment soulagée.

- Je vais chercher votre petit déjeuner. Profitez-en pour vous rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Désirez-vous un complet anglais, continental ou un panier de fruit ? Les trois peut-être ?

- Heu, un continental, s'il vous plait.

Je me levais saisit les affaires de rechange que Seika avait apporté et les repose aussitôt.

- Attendez une seconde… panier de fruit ? Dans quel genre d'hôpital général ai-je atterris ?

- Ce n'est pas un hôpital public, elle sourit, mais une institution privée.

Privée ? Ai-je gagné au Loto ou un truc du genre ?

- Je vais en profiter pour vous faire du thé à nouveau.

Elle se saisit de la bouilloire et se dirige vers la porte.

- Non ! Attendez, m'exclamai-je en panic, je ne veux pas de thé.

Ca doit coûter encore plus cher que dans un café.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande t-elle surprise.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens. Dis-je embarrassé tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir.

Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je devrais être dans un hôpital public, je serais ravi de partir…

- Tout est couvert par votre assurance santé.

- Oh. Bien.

La porte se ferme doucement derrière Alexia. J'ai pris une assurance santé ? Évidemment j'ai vingt-cinq ans.

_Ouais serait temps de l'accepter !_

Cela me frappe soudain de plein fouet pour la première fois. Je suis une personne différente. Je ne suis plus moi. Je veux dire évidemment que c'est moi, mais le moi de quinze ans qui n'aurait jamais pensé à prendre une assurance médicale.

J'attrape les affaires de rechange et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Tout en me déshabillant j'évite de regarder mon reflet dans la glace.

Après quinze minutes, je sortis de la salle bain tout frais, une serviette humide dans les cheveux.

Je déteste avoir les cheveux aussi longs. Qu'est ce qui a pu me prendre ? J'ai même une bonne manucure et…attendez une seconde…

Lentement je tourne on regard qui se focalisa sur le sac Vuitton. Serait-il possible que …?

Non. Ce sac ne pouvait pas être… à moi ?

Il faut que je vérifie : j'ouvre le sac m'empare d'un porte-monnaie Vuitton que j'ouvre aussi. Dans une poche je découvre une carte platine American Express avec Seiya Zeiss imprimée dessus.

Mon cerveau est court-circuité alors que l'information devient évidente : c'est mon sac et ma carte de crédit. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler de ses objets à la pointe de la technologie mais n'ai jamais pensé que j'en posséderais une plus tard.

Mais qu'est ce que...?

D'abord l'hôpital privé, puis l'assurance et maintenant un sac de luxe ?

Je ne peux pas croire que ca m'appartient… je veux dire comment ai-je obtenu tout ca ?

Quand ai-je appris à conduire ?

_Oh ta gueule, tu me donne mal au cœur avec tes pensées !_

- La ferme !

- Pardon ?

Alexia est de retour et me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Pendant un instant je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envisager.

Je soupire.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

Sans plus de commentaires elle posa le plateau rempli de différents victuailles sur le lit et me sourit.

Ne me souciant plus d'elle, j'attrapai le sac et le retournai sur lui-même. Peut-être y'aura-t-il des indices sur ce que je devrais savoir.

Je déglutis en observant les différents articles éparpiller sur le lit.

He ben…

Un porte clé tiffany, des lunettes de soleil Prada. Un stylo en or ? Et la enfin, petit avec une couverture gris-pale, un bloc-notes. J'hésite. C'est un peu comme si je violais la vie privée de mon moi adulte. Puis j'ouvre, je reconnais mon écriture familière quoi que légèrement différente. Je tourne les pages pour savoir ce que j'avais de prévu pour la date d'aujourd'hui car il y'a des rendez-vous sur chaque pages.

**Rencontre café M- 14 :45-S**

Mais tout est écrit en initiale ou abréviation.

Je soupire referme le calepin. Et me saisis du petit rectangle noir. Qu'est ce que ca peut être ?

- C'est votre téléphone portable. Alexia répond comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

- Un téléphone ca ? Répétai-je ahuri mais c'est trop petit !

Comment ca marche ? Il n'y a pas de prise pour le brancher au mur.

- Je ne connais pas ce model mais ca m'a l'air assez simple. Je vais vous montrer : regarder ici il y'a votre menu avec les différentes options. La ce sont vos messages textes non-lus. Ah vous en avez un nouveau qui date d'il y'a deux jours.

Je haussais un sourcil amusé. Je n'avais rien compris à son monologue et me penchai pour lire ce qu'elle me montra.

''Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré et rentre toute de suite. Je t'envoie R.'' from N.

Qui était N ? Je forçai ma mémoire à se rappeler mais je ne connaissais aucun nom commençant par N. Faisait-il partie de la chevalerie ? Etait-ce un ami ?

Alexia tapa sur quelque touche et me montra la réponse que j'avais du lui envoyer.

''Je ne pense pas. N.''

Etait-il mon meilleur ami ou un truc du genre ? Je laisse tombé comment pourrais-je deviner ce qu'a été ma vie ses dix dernières années avec juste ce qu'il y'a dans ce sac ?

Cela n'a fait que m'embrouiller encore plus.

_Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à quelqu'un qui te connait ? Quelqu'un qui serait capable de te dire ce qu'a été ta vie ses dix dernières années._Dit une ou perçait l'ironie.

Je me raidis. Maintenant j'en étais sur ce n'était pas le fruit de on imagination. Quelqu'un venait de parler. Sa voix retentissait dans ma tête mais ce n'était pas moi. Qu'est ce que c'était _encore_ ?

_Ah ? Tu me remarques enfin. Bien. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer gamin. _

Qui appelles-tu gamin ? Cette voix était des plus agaçantes. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une minute et j'avais déjà envie de commettre un meurtre.

_A ton service. Je serais ravi de causer avec toi maintenant, mais la vaut mieux couper court car elle va finir par croire qu'il te manque une case._

La faute à qui ?

_Dernière chose, je sais que ca va te paraitre bizarre mais garde Behezhit sur toi._

Behezhit ?

_Ton collier bizarre._

La voix disparut. Je commençais à devenir habitué. Je sais que j'aurais du trouver bizarre de répondre à une voix dans ma tête mais cela m'avait parut naturel de lui répondre.

Et au fond de moi je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance même si j'avais envie de l'étrangler.

- Au fait, dit Alexia, j'ai ici vos bijoux dit-elle en me montrant un sac en plastique transparent.

Je pris le sac sans vraiment regarder à l'intérieur et en sortit une montre qui semblait avoir été fait dans de l'or blanc, le collier était là et je le passais autour de mon coup. La sensation contre le tissu de ma chemise me fit un bien fou.

Enfin je saisis le dernier objet qui se trouva être une bague en or, je commençais à être habitué à tout ce luxe. Je m'arrête de respirer, ca ne peut pas être ce que je pense ?

Alexia soupira :

- Oh mon dieu !

La bague en elle-même est très simple. Et n'a rien de particulière à part des vagues sur les côtés.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de bague que l'on portait juste pour faire joli.

- Il y'a une inscription à l'intérieur. S'exclama t-elle. Laissez-moi voir. Apres ce qui me sembla être une éternité, elle s'exclama : tu es marié !

Non. Impossible. Je le saurais si j'avais été marié. Je ne peux _pas_ être marié, c'est trop soudain…

- Vous l'êtes. Continua Alexia des étoiles dans les yeux. Ne vous rappelez-vous pas votre amour ?

Je secouai la tête atterré.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas votre mariage ? Elle a l'air déçue. Vous ne vous rappelez absolument rien à propos de votre femme ?

-Non. Je secoue la tête avec horreur.

Je n'ai pas pu épouser Miho, n'est ce pas ?

- Désolée, j'ai été trop vite. Vous ne vous rappelez pas son nom ?

Je ne réponds pas tant le choc de me trouver marié m'a court-circuiter le cerveau.

- Regardez ! Les gravures sur la bague, me l'arrachant pratiquement des mains elle lut :

''**S.K. and N.Z. july 5, 1990'' **Est-ce vous?

J'ai du mal à respirer. C'était vrai. C'était marqué dans l'or.

- Je suis S.K. Dis-je enfin. Pour Seiya Kido. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui N.Z puisse être.

Le N dans le téléphone, je réalise soudain. Ca doit être elle. Ma femme.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café.

J'ai envie de vomir. Etait-ce une gigantesque blague qu'on me faisait ? Tout est si irréel.

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

* * *

Natasha. Noémie. Nelly.

Ca fait une heure que j'en suis à ce stade. Me passant tout les noms de femmes commençant par N dans l'espoir qu'un souvenir remonte à la surface.

Je ne me _sens_ pas assez âgé pour avoir une femme.

Nadège. Nancy. Nathalie.

Nadya. Navi. Nodette.

Pitiez, pas Navi ou Nodette.

J'ai regardé dans le journal et dans le téléphone mais aucune trace de qui N puisse être.

On penserait que je me souviendrais du nom de ma propre femme. On penserait que ce serait gravé dans mon cœur.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je me fige, espérant presque que ce soit elle. Mais c'est encore Seika. Elle a l'air fatiguée.

- Ses trafics sont d'un ennui. J'espère que…

- Seika. Je suis amnésique. Je la coupe.

- Je sais. L'infirmière l'a mentionné.

Elle s'assoit sur la chaise au pied du lit et sort une mandarine de nulle part, qu'elle commença à éplucher.

- Je sais que ca doit être bizarre pour toi mais tu dois être fort. Nous serons toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Un léger silence s'installe vite brisé par Seika.

- Donc, que veux-tu savoir ? Je tacherais de répondre de mon mieux.

- Heu…je…

La conversation que nous avons eut plus tôt ce matin me revint en mémoire : qui est Ronny ?

- Mon fils et… ne fais pas cette tête voyons il est normal que je sois mariée et mère de famille maintenant. D'ailleurs tu es son parrain et il vient d'avoir 8 ans.

- Mais…je me remettais difficilement de ma stupéfaction. Avec qui ?

- Hum. Avec Thana, évidement !

Je hochais la tête. Allons bon qui était ce Thana encore?

- Heu Seika ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment marié ?

- Evidement que tu es marié ! Seika semble surprise que je demande. D'ailleurs Nathaniel sera là d'une minute à l'autre, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure.

- Natanielle ? Ma femme ? Je pensais que tu racontais des histoires.

- Des histoires ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Tu t'es vraiment frappé la tête très fort, mon chou.

Natanielle. Je répète ce nom dans ma tête comme un mantra. Ma femme, Natanielle.

Ca ne veut rien dire pour moi. Ce nom ne me fait rien.

- Il a été très inquiet tu sais et serait resté à ton chevet hier s'il n'avait pas eut une affaire urgente à régler.

- Heu…comment est-elle ?

- **Il** est très bien.

- Est-elle…

Je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas demander à quoi elle ressemble. Que faire si je ne l'aime pas ?

- As-tu commandé le jouet que Ronny voulait ? Demanda Seika interrompant mes pensées. Tu devais le faire la semaine dernière.

Est-ce qu'elle a écouté un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dis ?

- Seika, je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas de ses dix dernières années.

- Désolé mon chou. Elle se frappa le front, ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois.

- Ecoute Seika, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais il y'a dix ans ou la semaine dernière ou même à qui je suis marié. Je pris une grande respiration. Pour être honnête, je suis effrayé.

- Evidement, mon chou. Elle tourna nerveusement la tête. Si tu pouvais vraiment te rappeler de ce que tu as fait de ce jouet…

- Je te le ferais savoir d'accord ?... Si ma mémoire revient, la première chose que je ferai c'est de t'appeler au sujet de ton stupide jouet !

- Je vois. Seika se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la porte. Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Je me suis laissé guidé par mes émotions et voila que j'avais les nerfs à vif.

Seika est ma sœur et j'ai toujours un profond respect pour elle alors pourquoi suis-je si irrité ?

Des coups frappé à la porte me font sursauté et j'ai la surprise de voir entrer un jeune homme, grand, des lunettes de soleil et les cheveux noirs dans la chambre.

- Salut Seiya ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il est beau, très beau, il porte un pull à rayure violet et un jean noir. Ses oreilles sont percées. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ca peut être.

- Ta tête est horrible. Dit-il d'une voix amusé.

- Oh. Je le dévisage, sans trouvé quoi dire.

- Seiya, c'est moi, tu me reconnais, n'est ce pas ?

Je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai eut un accident avec une perte de mémoire…je veux dire, je suis sur que nous nous sommes rencontrés…

- Seiya ? Il semble incrédule, presque blessé. C'est moi, Shun.

* * *

Je suis sans voix. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. Shun ? Ca ne peut pas être le garçon timide et chétif que je connais.

Il est devenu si grand. Un adulte. Alors qu'il prend la place de Seika sur la chaise et étend ses longues jambes devant lui

-Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose a mangé ici ? Je meurs de faim.

Il a la même voix douce que dans mon souvenir mais modifié, plus cool.

- Seika est partie chercher de quoi grignoter.

- Bien. Il croisa les jambes. Donc tu ne te rappels rien d'avant ton accident ?

Tandis qu'il parle ses yeux font le tour de la chambre se posant sur des objets avant de se consacrer sur d'autres. Je secouai la tête.

- Alors comme ca, je suis marié ? Je ris nerveusement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Etais-tu garçon d'honneur à mon mariage ?

- Oui. Dit-il d'une voix distraite ses yeux ne quittant pas un point de la chambre.

_Dis lui que je suis là._

- Quoi ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Shun soudain inquiet.

Il retira ses lunettes de soleil dévoilant ses étonnants yeux vert.

- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que il y'a cette voix dans ma tête. Je crois que je me suis vraiment tapé la tête très fort !

- Vraiment ?

Le soulagement qui apparut sur son visage fut immense et il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- Je voudrais te poser une question. Continuai-je.

- Tu viens de le faire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je suppose que tu dois bien connaitre Natanielle ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- De quoi a-t-elle l'air ?

Shun se redressa soudainement toute plénitude ayant quitté ses yeux.

- Ne me dis pas… Personne ne t'as rien dis ?

- Dis quoi ?

- Oh ciel, je suppose que je devrais amener les choses petit à petit mais… il secoua la tête. Personnellement si j'ai à faire à ton toi de quinze ans alors se serait mieux que tu le saches maintenant.

- Savoir quoi ?

_Je veux pas manquer ca._

Pendant un moment Shun sembla débattre avec lui-même, puis il se leva. Faisant des allers-retours dans la chambre.

- Seiya, il faut que tu saches quelque chose avant de voir Nathaniel. Tout d'abord ce n'est pas une femme. Il attendit l'explosion qui ne manqua pas.

- Que… ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Moi avec un homme ? Mais je ne suis pas gay !

* * *

Nataniel poussa un soupire agacé en quittant le bureau des infirmières. Elle avait été là. Il pouvait encore sentir sa faible aura. Il se dégoûtait d'avoir laissé l'ennemi s'infiltré jusqu' à la chambre de son mari.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maitre. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire avec le champ de force que vous avez placé autour de l'hôpital.

Nataniel tourna ses yeux bleus vers son fidele bras droit depuis tant d'années.

- Nous allons devoir être plus vigilant maintenant. Ils ne vont pas tardés à passer à l'offensive.

- Nous avons prévenue le Sanctuaire, ils sont toujours à la recherche du traitre. Continua Kagaho de sa voix neutre.

- Bien. Une réunion avec ce cher Grand-Pope ne me fera pas de mal.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la chambre du malade, Kagaho put sentir avec un certain zèle la tension augmenté progressivement chez son maitre.

- Vous avez bien réussis à vous entendre une fois. Vous réussirez sans-doute cet exploit une deuxième fois.

Nataniel sourit.

- Je l'espère.

**

* * *

**

**Seiya**

J'étais complètement perdu.

Impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être avec un homme.

- Seiya tu dois te faire une raison. Si tu l'as épousé, s'est pour une bonne raison.

Je foudroyai du regard Shun alors qu'il me regardait calmement adossé contre un mur. Je me haïssais d'avoir été content lorsque Shun m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une femme mais je ne lui avouerai ca par rien au monde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un type bien et on peut dire qu'il a un sens de l'humour particulier… il est ici.

- Hein ?

Je sens le sang disparaitre de mon visage.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il est là dans l'hôpital ?

-Oui, il est en chemin. Je lui ai dit que tu aurais besoin d'un petit moment pour te préparer.

Un petit moment ? J'ai besoin de plus qu'un petit moment ! Tout ca va trop vite ! Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir vingt-cinq ! Je ne veux pas être marié ! Rencontré un mari sorti de je ne sais ou.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser de le voir, Seiya. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'il a fait spécialement pour toi.

- Mais je ne le connais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire !

- Ne te préoccupes pas de ca, il te suffit juste d'être toi-même. Shun sourit. Cela semblait si facile pour lui.

On frappa à la porte et Seika entra.

- Prêt ? Demanda t-elle.

- Devrais-je ouvrir la porte ? Continua Shun.

- Non, attendez…. Juste une seconde.

J'essayai d'avaler des bouffer d'air mais j'avais l'estomac bien trop noué.

- Shun s'il te plait, dis-lui de revenir plus tard ou un autre jour.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Il rit.

Comment peut-il rire ?

- C'est ton mari. Dit Seika. Et tu as eut un accident. C'est tout.

- Il est très bien Seiya. Poursuivit Shun.

- Tant que tu ne mentionnes pas son travail, ou son passé nazi.

- Seika !

Il y'eut un silence pesant alors que Shun saisit la poignée de la porte.

- Nathaniel ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Entre.

Alors entre dans la chambre l'un des plus beaux hommes qui m'aie été donné de voir dans mon existence. De long cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux très bleus, les épaules larges, grand.

Tout en lui était fabuleux. Mais je ne pu empêcher un mouvement de recul ni mais yeux se teinter de fureurs.

Devant moi, se tenait nul autre qu'Hadès en personne.

_He ben, ca promet._

A suivre….

Thanks for reading !

Une review avec votre point de vue même négatif sera toujours agréable.

Prochain chapitre on quitte l'hôpital (enfin) et on retrouve les chevaliers d'or !

**Hemere: **Tu avais raison! Comme tu dis le choix était plutot limite donc je te laisse deviner qui est Thana et le traitre du Sanctuaire.

Je publierai le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ou plus tôt si ma plume me démange.

Petit sondage : préférez-vous un Seiya/Hades ou Seiya/quelqu'un d'autre ?

Qu'est-il arrivé a Shun, réponse prochain chapitre! Et des nouvelles de la **voix**. { rien a voir avec secret story lol}


End file.
